teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mieczysław Stilinski
"Stiles" Stilinski jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serialu Teen Wolf. W jego rolę wcielił się Dylan O'Brien. Stiles jest najlepszym przyjacielem Scotta, któremu pomaga, gdy ten próbuje odnaleźć się w nowej roli, jako wilkołak. Jego życie staje się bardziej skomplikowane, gdy zostaje opętany przez Nogitsune. W tym czasie Stiles wierzy, że traci umysł. Gdy Nogitsune całkowicie przejęło jego ciało, był w pełni świadomy tego, co robi pasożyt. Biografia Stiles jest uczniem szkoły średniej w Beacon Hills oraz synem Szeryfa hrabstwa Beacon. Jego matka, Claudia Stilinski, umarła w 2004 roku. Był obecny przy jej śmierci i nigdy nie pogodził się z jej odejściem. Z nieznanego powodu obwinia o to siebie, jednakże w odcinku 05x06 widzimy flashback Stilesa, w którym Claudia myśli, że syn próbuje ją zabić. Odkąd wilkołak ugryzł jego najlepszego przyjaciela, świat Stilesa jest nieustannym chaosem. Stiles jest sarkastyczny, zabawny i szczery do bólu. Jest bardzo mądry. To właśnie dzięki niemu udaje się rozgryźć wiele zagadek i odkryć mnóstwo tajemnic serialu. Nieco frustruje go fakt, że przez ugryzienie wilkołaka stał się dla Scotta kimś takim, jak Robin dla Batmana, ale jest dobrym przyjacielem, wiernym do przesady. Przez bardzo długi czas pałał intensywnym, lecz nieodwzajemnionym uczuciem do koleżanki z klasy Lydii Martin. Ich znajomość przemieniła się w silną przyjaźń. Chociaż ma typowo bojową relację rodzic-nastolatek, to Stiles bardzo kocha swojego ojca i nieustannie boi się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Jego znajomość z Derekiem jest dziwna i antagonistyczna. Podczas pobytu w zakładzie psychiatrycznym Stiles zbliżył się do Malii Tate. Jego ukochanym samochodem jest stary niebieski Jeep Imię thumb|372px *Do tego momentu prawdziwe imię Stilesa jest sekretem. Jest prawdopodobnie ciężkie w wymowie i jest pochodzenia polskiego. W sezonie pierwszym widać fragment tego imienia, '-ienim'. *Większość ludzi uważa, że prawdziwe imię Stilesa to Genim, lecz Jeff Davis napisał na swoim twitterze, że to nieprawda. Jego prawdziwe imię jest polskim imieniem, natomiast Genim nim nie jest. link *Nieoficjalne źródła podają, iż prawdziwym imieniem Stilesa jest Grzegorz. Jednakże są to tylko teorie fanów. *Na panelu PaleyFest było pytanie o imię Stilesa. Jeff powiedział, że tylko on je zna (reszta z pokoju reżyserskiego zna tylko pierwszą literę tego imienia), a sam musi je przeczytać aby móc je wypowiedzieć. Nie wie jeszcze jak je ujawni ale chce je pokazać w ostatniej scenie. 1, 2, 3 *„To imię brzmi jak słowo, które opisuje Stiles’a” powiedział zagadkowo Jeff na panelu ComicCon 2015 Sezony |-|Sezon 1= W pierwszym sezonie Stiles i Scott poszukują w lesie ciała zamordowanej dziewczyny, to właśnie wtedy Scott zostaje ugryziony i dochodzi do przemiany. Kiedy następnego dnia Stiles widzi, jaki refleks ma Scott. zaczyna szukać informacji na temat tego, co dzieje się z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Odkrywają, że Scott jest wilkołakiem. Stiles wspiera Scotta, pomaga mu odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. Uczy go kontroli podczas pełni oraz wspomaga w poszukiwaniu Alphy, który przemienił który zmienił Scotta. |-|Sezon 2= W Beacon Hills występują niewyjaśnione morderstwa. Kiedy Stiles odprowadza swojego Jeep'a do naprawy, jest świadkiem kolejnej zbrodni. Okazuje się, że zabójcą jest tzw. kanima. Stiles wraz z przyjaciółmi stara się pokonać morderczą jaszczurkę. Dowiadują się, że jest nią Jackson oraz odkrywają, że ktoś go kontroluje. Stiles podejrzewa o to Matt'a, jak się później okazuje - ma rację. |-|Sezon 3= W Beacon Hills pojawia się stado alph, poszukujących prawdziwego alphy, którym okazuje się Scott McCall. Deucalion chce zwerbować do stada Scotta oraz Dereka. Jednak wilkołaki nie są jedynym problemem, z jakim główni bohaterowie muszą się zmierzyć. W mieście dochodzi do dużej ilości tajemniczych morderstw. Stiles odkrywa, że zabójca składa ofiary z zamordowanych. Złym druidem okazuje się być Jennifer Blake, dziewczyna Dereka. Jennifer uprowadza szeryfa Stilinskiego, mamę Scotta oraz ojca Alisson. Stiles wraz z przyjaciółmi, aby znaleźć swoich bliskich, zmuszony jest do "chwilowej śmierci", przez co otwiera swój umysł. Czyn ten sprawia, że do Beacon Hills przyciągane są nadprzyrodzone istoty. Sezon 3B Stiles po rytuale, który pomógł ocalić jego ojca i pokonać Jennifer Blake, otworzył drzwi do jego umysłu, przez co opętał go zły duch Nogitsune (zła wersja Kitsune). Nogitsune przywołała matka Kiry, w czasach II wojny światowej. Przez niego w Beacon Hills na nowo zapanował chaos, którym Nogitsune się karmił. Stiles trafia do szpitala psychiatrycznego, tam spotyka Malię, dziewczynę, która on i Scott przemienili z kojota w człowieka. Stiles i Malia bardzo się do siebie zbliżają. Pod koniec sezonu Nogitsune całkowicie przejmuje kontrolę nad umysłem chłopaka oraz nad jego ciałem. Po pewnym czasie Nogitsune sprawia, że on i Stiles zostają rozdzieleni, przez co chłopak powoli zbliża się do śmierci. Nogitsune przybiera postać Stilesa oraz przejmuje władzę nad Oni. ''W końcu udaje się pokonać złego ducha, a Stiles wraca do zdrowia. |-|Sezon 4= Stiles wraz z przyjaciółmi próbuje odnaleźć Dereka. W tym celu udają się do Meksyku, gdzie znajduje się rodzina łowców Calaveras. Tam odkrywają, że Kate Arget, którą uważali za zmarłą, żyje. Przypuszczają, że to właśnie ona uprowadziła Dereka. W końcu go odnajdują, ale młodszego o jakieś 15 lat (Derek wraca do swojej dawnej postaci, ale powoli traci swoje moce). Jednak powrót Kate nie jest jedynym problemem bohaterów. Pojawia się Pula Śmierci (lista wszystkich nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń w Beacon Hills). Płatni zabójcy ścigają Scotta, Kirę, Malię, Lydię, Liama (wilkołaka stworzonego przez Scotta) oraz inne niezwykłe osoby. Stiles wraz z Lydią odkrywają, że Dobroczyńcą (twórcą Puli Śmierci) jest Meredith, banshee ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, w którym przebywał Stiles i babcia Lydii. Okazuje się, że działania Meredith kierowane są przez Petera Hale, chociaż nie jest on tego świadomy. Pula Śmierci zostaje zniszczona, ale z tym nie kończą się wszystkie kłopoty. Scott zostaje uprowadzony przez Kate, która współpracuje z Peterem, a potem zmieniony w Berserkera. Stiles wraz z resztą przyjaciół ponownie wyruszają do Meksyku, aby ratować Scotta. Dochodzi do walki pomiędzy Scottem a Peterem. W końcu wszyscy wracają do Beacon Hills cali i zdrowi. |-|Sezon 5= Stiles układa plan, dla każdego z przyjaciół, co będą robić po ukończeniu szkoły średniej. W ten sposób chłopak chce mieć pewność, że ich drogi nie rozejdą się po ukończeniu nauki. Stiles obsesyjnie szuka powodu dlaczego nie należy ufać Theo Raeken, który chce być częścią watahy Scotta. Stiles również zauważył, że jego ojciec nie nosi swojej obrączki. Stiles dostaje informacje od Braeden dotyczące Pustynnego Wilka, biologicznej matki Malii, odkrywając w ten sposób, że kobieta jest mordercą tak jak Peter. Stiles bada możliwe chimery w Beacon Hills, póżniej zostaje zaatakowany przez Donovana, innego porwanego człowieka przez Doktorów i przemienionego w istotę nadnaturalną. Stiles zabija Donovana w samoobronie przez co staje się jeszcze bardziej rozkojarzony. Chłopak wraz z Lydią odwiedzają dr. Valacka aby zdobyć odpowiedzi na temat Doktorów. Wygląd zewnętrzny Stiles ma krótkie, ciemne włosy, które często są potargane, a jego oczy są koloru brązowego. Chłopak jest dość wysoki, ale w porównaniu z resztą kolegów słaby i niezdarny. Osobowość Zanim razem ze Scottem wkroczyli do świata istot nadprzyrodzonych, był zwykłym chłopakiem, choć w pewnym stopniu można określić go mianem geniusza. Stiles jest wygadany, zabawny i mocno sarkastyczny, a także niezwykle inteligentny; wielokrotnie pomagał rozwikłać zagadki, z jakimi borykali się bohaterowie serialu. Relacje |-|Scott McCall= thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150 pxStiles jest najlepszym przyjacielem Scotta. Są jak bracia. W 3 sezonie, kiedy Scott pod wpływem tojadu chciał popełnić samobójstwo, Stiles wyznał, że może umrzeć razem z nim. Gdy w sezonie 3B Stiles jest w szpitalu Scott mówi mu, że ten zrobi wszystko by przyjaciel mógł wyzdrowieć. Prawdopodobnie chodziło tu o kęs mogący zamienić Stilesa w wilkołaka. |-|Lydia Martin= thumb|right|151 pxStiles był zakochany w Lydii (Stydia) od podstawówki. W wyniku różnych okoliczności ten niezdarny chłopak idzie na bal z Lydią, królową. W kolejnych sezonach widzimy jak Lydia stara się zrozumieć swoje zdolności Banshee, Stiles jej w tym pomaga. Jako jedni z inteligentniejszych w swoim otoczeniu razem tworzą wspaniały duet rozwikłujący kolejne to zagadki. Obecnie łączy ich silna więź bardzo dobrej przyjaźni. W odcinku 05x05 ukazana jest silna relacja między tą dwójką. Potwierdzone zostaje, że chłopak dalej bardzo ją "lubi". |-|Szeryf Stilinski= thumb|150px thumb|left|151 pxIch relacje można określić jako dość typowe dla związku rodzic - nastolatek, niemniej jednak Stiles bardzo kocha swojego ojca i nieustannie martwi się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Chłopak dba o zdrowie ojca, starając się żeby ten zdrowo się odżywiał co niejednokrotnie doprowadza do zabawnych sprzeczek między nimi. Widzimy niejednokrotnie jak chłopak narusza prywatność ojca, przeglądając jego dokumenty czy podsłuchując jego zgłoszenia policyjne. |-|Malia Tate= thumb|150px W sezonie czwartym Stiles i Malia (Stalia) tworzą parę. Zbliżyli się do siebie po współpracy w Eichen House oraz po tym jak chłopak starał się pomóc Malii kontrolować jej nadnaturalne umiejętności. |-|Derek Hale= Stiles i Derek (Sterek) to najchętniej oglądana para telewizyjna w Teen Wolf, ich rozmowy niemal zawsze przyprawiają widzów o uśmiech. W serialu nigdy ci bohaterowie nie mieli wątków romantycznych co i tak nie przeszkadza fankom snuć kolejne to teorie o ich związku. Tyler Hoechlin aktor grający Dereka, w jednym wywiadzie, powiedział, że relacja między Stilesem a Derekiem bardziej mu przypomina relację między Sidem a Diego z filmu animowanego Epoka Lodowcowa |-|Liam Dunbar= |-|Melissa McCall= Ciekawostki *Bierze leki na ADHD. *W początkowych planach Dylan miał wystąpić w roli głównej jako Scott McCall, jednak z pomocą menagera przekonał reżysera do przekazania mu roli Stilesa. *Sterek (Stiles and Derek) to najbardziej rozbudowana para fandomowa Teen Wolfa. *W jednej z wypowiedzi Tyler Hoelchin powiedział iż, ''"Jeśli chodzi o przyszłość Stilesa, to przedstawia się ona tak, 50/50, albo zejdzie się z jakąś dziewczyną, albo będzie z Derekiem". * Według niektórych fanów Stiles był prawiczkiem aż do odcinka 20 sezonu 3. OAshina: w jednym wywiadzie, gdy padło pytanie jak daleko doszły sprawy między nim a Malią w tym odcinku, Dylan odpowiedział, że skończyło się to na grze wstępnej. Stwierdził, że do pierwszego razu Stilesa zaszło pomiędzy zakończeniem 3 sezonu a rozpoczęciem 4, czyli w tych 4 miesiącach, gdy para zaczęła się bliżej poznawać * W przeszłości chaciał miec jako zwierzątko domowe węża boa. * W telefonie Chrisa był pokazany numer telefonu Stilesa: 707-555-0139 Cytaty Galeria 03b85f81373055292ab0cdd9edb3927b.jpg tumblr_static_2kzhx9j3kpa804k48k8c0co0o.gif Stiles Stilinski.PNG|Stiles #1 Stilespromo.png|Stiles #2 22.jpg|Stiles #3 Tumblr n8du5dOYTI1rsx2q2o2 250.gif|Stiles i Malia #1 Malia-Shelley-Hennig-and-Stiles-Dylan-OBrien-get-close-in-Echo-House-592x320.jpg|Stiles i Malia#2 2.jpg|Stiles#4 tumblr_n9usnm1bmw1t27ahco1_250.gif|Stiles1 tumblr_n9usnm1bmw1t27ahco2_250.gif|Stiles2 tumblr_n9usnm1bmw1t27ahco3_250.gif|Stules3 tumblr_n9usnm1bmw1t27ahco4_250.gif|Stiles4 tumblr_n9vbx3tizo1s6h3qoo1_500.gif|Stiles5 Stiles6.jpg|Stiles6 tumblr_static_la1rge.gif|Stiles7 tumblr_mp0g35SbRo1qed3doo2_500.gif|Stiles10 Tumblr nbnxa5Sykj1qbby7co2 250.gif|4x12 BdOohCC2.jpeg BTxPSjTIIAASxfh.jpg largess.jpg tumblr_mummmmC6Dy1rbqb4uo4_r1_500.gif Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 20 Echo House Dylan Obrien Linden Ashby Stiles And Dad In Front Of Echo House.jpg De-Void - Nogitsune, Stiles 2.jpg Stiles9.jpg Malia-Shelley-Hennig-and-Stiles-Dylan-OBrien-get-close-in-Echo-House-592x320.jpg Scott i Stiles.jpg Stilespromo.png Stiles-teen-wolf-5x04-03b7ccbe5cf1fd70af155207aac22439.jpg|05x04 Fanvid thumb|left|301 pxthumb|right|301 px thumb|left|306pxthumb|right|304 px . . . . . . Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Stilinski Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills